Star Wars: Unsung War
by cargas
Summary: Leia had it all; a dream career, a loving family, and a talented Padawan. All of it come to an end when a freak incident reap all that she had. Now she find herself a destroyed home, an amputated brother, a dead mother and a war to fight. Oh, did she mention that Han was missing?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars AU: Star Wars Episode 3.6. The Unsung War

A disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. This story will loosely follow the canon and EU.

Timeline: Six month before Episode VI.

Point of Reference: 16:5:22 is the day of the Great Jedi Purge

3.6ABY is six standard months before Return of the Jedi

Summary: Princess Leia Organa's disappearance incurs panic within the Rebellions. While everybody said that the Princess dies in bright blue light, Luke Skywalker remains steadfast adamant that she is still alive. 3.6 ABY

On the other side of the galaxy a young Jedi team was ordered by the High Council to alter their course to Mustafar in order to investigate the disturbance in the Force. They were never being seen again. 38:6:8 GRS.

Who would thought it brought great hope and calamity for the same time.

**XXX**

_In the galaxy long time ago, far, far away._

_Twenty-two standard years after the death of High Chancellor Ethril Palpatine..._

_The galaxy is at peace after the revelation of the identity of Darth Sidious_

_Although Confederation of Independence System (CIS) no longer exists_

_The member systems trust in the Republic does not fix easily_

_The galaxy is still divided_

_Republic still half of its members_

_Most former CIS members declare independence from the Republic_

_Some rejoin the Republic_

_Others create themselves their own multi-organization system._

_Except for regular conflicts and skirmishes, the galaxy is relatively at peace_

_Until great disturbance of the Force compel the High Counsel orders a team of Jedi to investigate..._

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: A Forgotten Reality**

**XXX**

There are many unexplainable things in the galaxy, in the advert of the science of the modern age still fall short to decoding the universe mystery of the Force. The only things that are proven by the scientists are the unique existence of Midi-chlorians. These intelligent microscopic life-forms served as organelles within all living cells, existing in a symbiotic relationship with the beings they inhabited and comprising a collective consciousness among them. Present in all life, midi-chlorians were isomorphic on every planet that supported life. Midi-chlorians, in fact, were necessary for life to exist.

Then come the Jedi, a group of people who devote their entire lives to study the connection with this pervasive energy field known as the Force; Those who have a sufficient number in midi-chlorians could detect the Force, and this connection could be strengthened by quieting one's mind, allowing the midi-chlorians to 'speak' to their symbiont and communicate the will of the Force.

They usually meditated to 'hear' the 'wills' of the Force; alternatively, Ashla to be precise. When a disturbance in the Ashla was strong enough to detect by a Jedi High Counsel, immediate action must be made.

This is where Kyp and his master are here for.

There was tasked by the counsel to investigate the disturbance on Mustafar if possible, resolve it or ask the council on Corruscant.

As Kyp Duron and his master arrive, the scenery from space leaves much to be desired.

"Exiting hyperspace, all systems nominal" he announces.

Mustafar was a small vocalic planet located in the Mustafar system of the Outer Rim Territories, core-ward of Rutan, between the Hydian Way and the Ninth Quadrant. Once lush with green became a mortal hell after a catalytic battle between the Jedi and the Sith has torn apart an active super volcano engulfing 40 percent of its surface and consume all the seas.

It's a miracle the two tribes of Mustafarian still surviving to this day with only lava mining and trade, he mused.

"Master?" he asked.

"Yes Padawan?"

"Mustafar was almost destroyed 5 thousand standard years ago, their recent history during the Clone War even more so; are you sure we were welcome?"

She just smiles. He can't actually see her smiling, but he can feel with the bond. He really feels that was a legitimate question. Mustafar was the last major separatist droid factory, even though they rejoin the Republic at the aftermath of the war. It was solely on trading ground. Mustafarian is isolationist through and though. The very fact that the Jedi is partially responsible for their suffering would not be taken likely.

"It had been 5000 standard years, Padawan. For all their mortal life, Mustafar is unfailingly this volcanic hot temperature planet they live and knew. To be otherwise is unthinkable for them" Before Kyp wanted to question her more a 'ping' in his console alerts him of something urgent.

"Master, look!" He exclaimed urgently.

"On it, " she steers the ship toward the hollowed mountain surround by the sea of lava. The island has only one structure, a ruin of rock resemble of a gate or a hut of some sort.

She moves the ship near the ruin, the gravity control works brilliantly hovering before its land to a dead stop a few metres off the entry side.

"That's it?" Kyp asks in disbelief, disappoint at their first mission together after a one month hiatus is to investigate this worthless, dull ruins on the hot, mortal's hell of a planet. Why can the council give them some excited mission for once? Master Kenobi instructed him to do the same boring Force technique he's had completed in two weeks. Repeat the same routine for a month. Honestly! How hard can it be to master the **Force Defend? **He can't see how can it be useful in this time and age? Dark Jedi are rare and the Sith had extinct for almost twenty standard years.

"Look can be deceiving my young Padawan, you should know better, " she chastise, her smile betrays the harsh words. In all seven standard months he knew her, she never this expressive when on a mission. Married life really does suit her.

"This mission come from the High Counsil, a disturbance in the Force was too great to ignore" she loosens the safety belt, she opens the helmet to reveal her favourite twin sideways braided brunette. "So..."

"So it's a mission fit for a Consular"

"Yes. Alright, this is how we approach this. I'll go there alone; you'll stay in this fighter doing aerial Recon"

"But master, the disturbance makes the old man wary. Isn't it wise if we go together? "

"Don't let Obi-wan catch you calling him old" she giggled "We don't know its exact location yet. The disturbance has stopped now, it may happen again. This is an old Jedi Enclave before the great Mustafar calamity. This is the first place to look when that strange disturbance took place. Hopefully, this is the right place. If it's not, why waste more time? I need you to fly close around this island. Reach it with the force to feel any trace of the disturbance. Can you do that?"

"Master, I can't pilot and feeling at the same time. I need to meditate" no matter how talented Kyp Durron is, he's not skill enough to deliberately 'scans' the area without meditating. At ten standard years old Padawan is still new to this Padawan 'stuff' and the job entails. A logical statement as he has just begun his Padawan-hood four standard months ago.

"Here, " she touches something on the screen. Geometry map of Mustafar with green dot appears on his screen. A circle, then appears, followed by a green arrow circling the said circle line. "I've programme the flight path, you just concentrate on scanning the area."

It's quite ingenious really, why he didn't think of that? "Oh..." he said sheepishly, he clearly needs to familiarize himself with this new contraption more. "May the Force is with you Master"

"And yours too, Kyp. Now hold your breath" After a moment, she opens the cockpit. The views from the canopy become thick metallic armour as its curve thin visual display screen no longer needed. Insufficient pressure in the air is common in Type 2 atmosphere. Without sufficient skill in environment alteration, he can't hope to follow his master without the breather.

She Force leaps to the entrance. He watches as the brunette's light brown long skirt fluttering as the young Consular's feet touch down. Enter into the mountain without once looking back to her Padawan. Trusting Kyp Durron knows what to do.

**XXX**

"Release landing clamp" Lando Calrissian voice was spoken dry, monotonous to Leia's ears. Chewbacca's usual zesty 'a job well done' roar are notably absent as of late. The answer was quite simple, the job was _not_ done. Their one and only chance to intercept the crate containing a Carbonite Han Solo from Bobba Fett was ended in failure.

Princess Leia Organa walk out from her seat as she hurried along to disembark from the _Millennium Falcon_, _His _ship. It saddens her heart every time his ship was captained by another person. Calrissian and Chewbacca act as if this mooring as routine as it seem on board Home One.

Mon Mothma's office is a perfect example of Spartan. Racks fill with only important plans and military logistic, documents and ledger multiple acquisitions and others she can't find herself to care at the moment.

"Princess Leia?" any questions die as Mon look into Leia's grim eyes "Would you care to sit?" she offer instead, she was about to leave her desk seemingly to sit on the sofa.

"No, I won't stay long" the princess replay was shot and seemingly rude. Monthma who used to friendly and polite words from Leia is getting worried.

"Sit, I make some tea" She wastes no time to wait the Princess's reply as she brews her favourite tea. Leia is obviously distraught, she considers Leia a friend. For all their struggles and history together, the princess is a kindred spirit to her harsh life. Kriff, she even knew her parents! Leia sad, almost broken looks awfully familiar to her late friend Padmé, who had the same look a standard week before her death worried Mon greatly.

Leia accepts the tea and took a sip, and then put it back on the table. She awaits the impending questions Mon have yet to ask. "Are you-" Fine? Okay? No, she obviously not "How was yours rescue going?"

"We... the mission was a failure"

"Tell me what happen"

"What is there to tell? We Fail." The princess of Alderaan yells. She swipes a drop of falling tears that her hold for a long time.

"Princess-, Leia, you already when to this..."

"Bobba Fett"

"... Bobba Fett took him"

"Yes. Jabba the Hutt"

"Your last report said you're on Tatooine. What happen after that?"

Princess Leia Organa tell her everything. She told her that Fett is on Gall, making the unexpecting jump after arriving above Tatooine less than a minute. Of how they meet Rouge Squadron on Gall's moon named Kile to confirm location of Fett's _Slave 1_

"There was two Star Destroyer was on the planet?" Mothma asked in disbelieve.

"Yes"

"And you fought them!"

"The attack was merely a diversion" Princess Leia assures.

She then tells Mothma of how Rogues retreated in a mock hyperspace jump; Wes Janson's mal-programmed R2 seizes control of his X-wing and attempts to shoot Skywalker down. After avoiding it, Skywalker manages to shoot Janson's R2. Rogues then examine Janson's R2 on and realize it was mal-programmed by an agent. _Falcon_, having sustained too much damage and seeing that _Slave I_ takes off, retreats. Eventually Skywalker and Wedge Antilles find that Janson's droid had been programmed by their technician.

"We have a spy?"

"Not anymore, she more like an assassin" She correcting Mothma. "Commander Antilles manage to kill her. We then traced the assassin's bank record and found that she was paid by Vader".

"Darth Vader?"

"The one and only, that was why I send Luke Skywalker to Tatooine, I asked Mr. Skywalker to go to follow Fett on Tatooine, I also secretly hire Mr. Rendar to follow and protect him."

"Rendar?" Mothma confused.

"A mercenary who found out the Fett's location on Gall"

"You hired a mercenary to protect a Jedi?" Mothma said incredulously.

"Jedi was not infallible; they can be killed just as easily as anyone else"

"Oh, Leia, if only you knew. I'm not saying they can't be killed, I mean it would not take a group of mercenary or assassins to kill them. The thought of that a Jedi of any rank need a protection of mercenary _from_ the mercenary and assassin was considered moronic in my age"

"I mean no disrespect Madam Mon; after Vader killed our Jedi several years ago Jedi Skywalker is our only hope to revive the Order"

Mon sigh, the revival of the Order is a wonderful thought. Even though she jibes with Leia reasoning, she can't help to think it was premature. The Jedi Order is to maintain the peace; to do that there must be at peace first.

The princess emptied her cup quickly, her report (more like a story) must have made her very thirsty. Mothma moves to refill Leia's cup only to be showered with a blinding bright blue light.

After a moment of blindness, Mothma can't find the princess anywhere.

**XXX**

If there were a thing call hell for mortal worlds, then Kestrel will be it. It's not because of hot boil temperature on Mustafar, nor the acidic compound found in a Dantooine's asteroid field, melting even the hardest Quadanium alloy.

A true hell made by mortals. During the era Galactic Republic, a spice mine of Kessel is a prison design to hold the prisoner and educate inmates on how to re-enter society upon release. But that past was long gone. Kessel of today becomes a prison planet run by the Imperials to force criminals, slaves and political enemies. The atmosphere is so thin; its system is the home of Maw Cluster is an unstable and mostly un-navigable cluster of black holes located near the Kessel. Thus, only a complete idiot would dare to trespass. If in rare chances the 'complete idiot' _does _come. Several massive communication satellites in orbit were built to maintain control over the prisons, to permit passage through the system, and to coordinate ship landings. If anyone crazy enough to mount a rescue, one of these satellites was guarded with a Victory-class Star Destroyer, two Acclamator-class Star Destroyers, two Tartan-class patrol cruisers, and multiple squadrons of TIE fighters, TIE interceptors, TIE/SA bombers, and a single squadron of elite TIE defenders. This is all to create the impregnable prison, it give a clear message for the inmate. Escape is impossible. In short, come in the flesh; out in body bags, vaporise into a thin air (no pun intended).

The entire inmates come involuntarily, all except for one for Vima-Da-Boda. Once you're in, they are no way out for you. Only the city dweller and Imperials can leave the Kessel alive. Then why Vima-Da-Boda was so eager to throw her freedom away? The answer is simple. She is a sinner.

Vima remembered how she got here. More important, why she here.

_[Flashback]_

_Vima-Da-Boda was the great-great-great-granddaughter of Vima Sunrider; daughter of legendary Jedi Master of ancient times Nomi Sunrider, and served the Force for over a century. Later in her life, she broke the sacred Jedi code and had a daughter. She could give Neema away, but thought her daughter in the ways of the Jedi behind the Council's back._

_The Force-sensitivity passed through Vima to her daughter, Neema, and Vima began to train her daughter in the ways of the Jedi. As with many young pupils, Neema grew frustrated by the slow pace of her Jedi education, and sought alternative training. Neema's impatience and lack of knowledge in the ways of the Force opened her to the dark side. The dark side consumed Neema, and she left her._

_Years later, Vima received a telepathic plea from her daughter, who had become the wife of an Ottethan warlord. She rushed to the dungeon to her daughter's aid, but was too late: Neema had been fed to the rancors of Ottethan. Giving in to her rage, Vima sliced the warlord in half with her Lightsaber. Her desire for vengeance quenched, in that moment Vima realized she was succumbing to the dark side herself. _

_Over time, her ability to sense and use the Force slowly faded away. Jedi Healer didn't find anything wrong with her, it doesn't matter, she knew like she knew her own name. It is because she was a sinner; this is the Force judgment of her. _

_So she leaves everything behind, she become a beggar. She crawls to the streets of Nar Shadaa; she wastes her vermin live away to the planet full of scum and criminal. She stood by begging for scrap when the galaxy at war. She felt unworthy to join the ranks of the Jedi and soldier to defend the Republic. They are better off without her. _

_So wallow in her self-pity the fate of Jedi until the meet a stranger, a human of late twenty. He was accompanied by a Wookie; she got a vision of him. Vima quickly tells the man of Mako Spince's betrayal, of his joining a cause and becoming a General and his willingness to give up the smuggler's life for the woman he loved. He brushed her off, calls her crazy and walks away._

_Vima was surprised; she was surprised not because the man calls her crazy. She was surprised because her connection with the Force is returning. She has lost to the Force a long time ago, to suddenly become connected; there must something going on. _

_Far sight was a skill was easily associated with a Seer. The ability to foresee the possible future was a gift and a curse for many Jedi. Even with this gift, she still fails to her daughter's fate. She was far away from feel worthy to be a Jedi, but for a long time since her brushed to the dark side; Vima reaches the Force willingly, what greet was a warm welcome like an old friend feels of freedom and euphoria beyond any descriptions, quenching the thirst that she never knew. _

_And then it comes, demanding her present elsewhere. She had tried to redeem herself. Finally the Force has shown her the way._

_It might be a long shot, but it's worth a try._

_[End Flashback]_

The prisoner food at Kessel spice mine leave much to be desired; it was not clean or fit for the consumption of civilities people. Vima realises that their intention. 'We were no longer people in the eyes of the Emperor' She ate half of the food offering it to the child "Here, eat this, Vima not hungry"

"But"

"Eat; I have the power to sustain me until diner"

"Can the power do that?" the boy asks, she waits until he finishes the portion of her meal before Vima answer.

"Yes, if you learn quite enough. You will have more of its use beside what had I taught you"

The boy's eyes lit up like a cookie store. The prospect of more knowledge of the Force intrigues him more than anything else. Though in retrospect, this is the only pleasure he has. People often wonder why ten standard years old boys doing here. Does anyone care he was thrown in this hell hole for treasons against the Empire? It's all because his parent thrown a peaceful protest against Empire action.

In the end, the boy's parents were killed, his brother was taken away to Force knows where? Vima was all he had left in this spice tunnel. She acts as his guardian and trains him the way of the Force. But he doesn't know that, she always calls it 'the power' to call the Force.

"What happen," she ask, the boy sudden wan face alarmed the old woman.

"My stomach hurt"

"It is a regular stomach-" he was engulfed with the bluish light before vanishing in the thin air.

"Child? Kyp?"

**XXX **

**For more information, please read the manual guide. I will update it as it goes. Beware of the spoiler, though.**

**Q: Wait! There was two Kyp and Leia**

**A: Correct, that's why this chapter titled 'A Forgotten Realities'**


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars AU: Star Wars Episode 3.6. The Unsung War

A disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. This story will loosely follow the canon and EU.

Timeline: Six month before Episode VI.

Point of Reference: 16:5:22 is the day of the Great Jedi Purge

3.6ABY is six standard months before Return of the Jedi

* * *

Chapter 2: Converging Realities

* * *

If a few years ago someone tells him that he becomes the ever mystical Jedi Knight, he would politely excuse himself before telling the authority to pick up the poor sod to the asylum nearby. Then again, he surely never thought to return to his home world, Tatooine after what happen. In the end, that's exactly he does right now, a Jedi-to-be to Master Yoda and right at home in Old Ben hut. Did he forget to mention that Old Ben's hut located on Tatooine just a few kilometres from his childhood home? Funny how's life treating you.

Tatooine's never ending sand dune may be unforgiving for outworlders, but for a native like himself, it is a home. Growing up, Luke desires nothing more than to get away off this sand planet. Dreaming life of wonder and adventure 'Jedi craves no adventure' said Yoda's. He forgets to mention Adventure _seek_ the Jedi, not the other way around, like an occupation hazard, never fail to find you.

Returning back to the Old Ben Hut serve another purpose to Luke Skywalker; it gives him the opportunity to make his own Lightsaber. He never actually ever made his own Lightsaber; his first Lightsaber was given to him by the Old Ben was once built and owned by his father himself, Anakin Skywalker. He refuses to associate his father to what he was now. Or even believe Darth Vader's claimed.

With Obi-Wan Kenobi self impose exile, the once great Jedi Master and General of Republic Grand Army collect and preserve as much as he can of Jedi archive and Lightsaber materials. One of them is a green crystal perfectly compatible with his Force signature. Jedi's signature weapon are the most expensive handheld weapon in the black market, the crystal alone could cost a fortune.

Green hues of a solid laser from his Lightsaber illuminate the room; he lowers the intensity until the beam of light become near transparent. If he swung its beam to a person, it can never slice through. Feeling satisfied, Luke's twitching the handle to its most intense level. He felt sorry for the poor sod that fall victim to his Lightsaber.

He would like to make some tuning before a feeling come over him. As a Jedi-to-be, he put a lot of trust and faith in the Force. Something bad happens to Leia and he didn't know what. The Rebel Alliance's only Jedi was worried.

Han's rescue operation can wait.

* * *

Party of thugs and scoundrels banded together only by credits and plunders. Right now, their goal was to get the infamous Jedi dead or alive as they ride through the sand.

Dash Rendar was a former Imperial Navy who now a freelancer hired by the Princess to protect a Jedi. Well, alleged Jedi since he didn't really believe Skywalker to be a Jedi. So what if he can destroy a Death Star with one short, it just meant he was excellence shooter. If Skywalker is truly a Jedi, why would Princess Leia even bother to hire him? To a Jedi, six or sixteen assailants were nothing.

Rendar discreetly tries to warn the Skywalker, he didn't have to think long to formulate a plan. He reaches a detonator and aim it slightly off the targeted hut, away from the weapons blast radius; gambling that the Skywalker skills to save his own lives. As he about to throw his detonator, an engine sound startles them. An X-Wing flies towards Beggar's Canyon.

"KRIFF, WE TOO LATE!" Big Gizz yelled in anger. It looks like somehow, Skywalker knew they were coming, good for him; but he can't help to feel a bit disappointed though, all of his hard work was for nothing. "What a waste of time", he said out loud; not that anybody can hear him. Rendar, a humble mercenary who force to believe Skywalker is a Jedi and his lonesome is the Jedi's bodyguard? "Hah, what a joke" It must be a joke; He heard a story about how the Jedi have some kind of precognition ability. That is the only way he could think of right now to explain this. He only responds was a punch to his jaw. It seems Big Gizz was offended with his remark earlier. 'That's done it; I never want to deal with a Jedi ever again'. Apparently, his bruised jaw and pride agree with him.

Amidst all of this, the Jedi in question not even aware he had foiled his own murder attempt-not that it matter.

* * *

At the edge of a remote system, a trio of x-wings are seen effortlessly soaring through the space in a tight formation. What are they doing here? Why not just using the x-wing hyperdrive to the next system, if that's what they want? No, these pilots are on patrol. No, the Imperial obviously, a mere Starfighter pilot is not flying high-end Incom X-65 X-wing, they are using the TIE Starfighter, a carrier base interceptor Starfighter was a joke compared to the x-wing. They have no energy shielding, nor a hyperdrive. The TIE's only defence is in its speed. The TIE is faster than even to A-wing, but the lack of common sense defence and any weapon other than twin laser cannon shows how much the Emperor valued his pilots. The lack of a hyperdrive and photon torpedoes also makes the pilot dependent of its starship. No, these pilots are definitely not the Imps. Furthermore, a Rebel Alliance insignias are proudly painted on its wings, including the Rogue Squadron's symbol.

"Report" came through the radio channel.

"All status nominal, fuel at 63 percent, nothing on sensor"

"Rogue 3" the first voice barked, "Please state your mission Codename before giving the report"

"I'm sorry Rouge Leader, it won't happen again." Rogue 3's sincere apology manages to placate his flight leader.

"Oh, come on Wedge, give the noob some slack. Besides, he the best noob we babysit so far. Considering how much we got after the Hoth, which have to count for something"

"It's best to curb any bad habit early on, I don't want another _you_ come my way" The now named Wedge chastise Rogue 2 breaks of protocol.

"Hey, I resent that! My jokes and jovial attitude are good for character built, you know." He hears Wedge snort "Do you know how boring and mundane this mission is, I have to find a way to stay sane. You would too, aren't you Horn, back me up a little?" Rouge 2 asked the now named Horn. If he expects the newbie to support him, he was greatly disappointed.

"I respectively request to be out of the argument, sir" Horn 'request' respectively, it has been a long day, three hours of border patrol are beginning to wear him a little bit. Why is it, every time they said 'request', they really mean it as an order?

"See what you have done, we do not want another you, now do we?"

"Hobbie" Wedge sigh, "All my subordinate act like that when on _mission_" he said tiredly. "Would it _kill _you to act professionally?"

"Sir" Horn interrupts; however, both his superior officers were very absorbed in their banter. 'You must be kidding me'

"Hah, you call me Hobbie!" Hobbie gleefully gloat "Now who breaking the protocol now mister I-am-now-a-Rogue-Leader?"

"Sir!" Horn try again, try to use every trick in the book he learns as an Investigator at Corellian Security Force.

"What, you got a problem with that?"

"You only get the promotion because Boss doesn't want it!"

"What, I earn that commission fair and square!"

"SIR!" the newbie urged.

"WHAT?" an irritated synchronous reply his yelling.

"Whistler detects a gravity distortion and unknown reading at grid J10" Horn finally relaying the order.

"Who?" Hobbie confuses.

"His Astromesh droid" Wedge supplied patiently.

"What kind of name is that? It-"

"Hobbie, not right now!" to the newbie he asks, "How big the gravity field?"

"Very big"

"Why an Astromesh even has a gravimeter?" Hobbie was ignored.

"Freighter, Corvette, Destroyer?" asked Wedge.

"What about its Hyperdrive trail?" this time it Hobbie.

"Uh, it was unknown, sir"

"WHAT" another synchronous reply.

"How long ago was this?" "Why my Astromesh can't read anything?" both of them asking the same time.

"Whistler was a CorSec issued droid, I got this reading two-maybe three minutes, sir"

"Why was I aren't told earlier?" Wedge was livid.

"Huh" 'Oh, I don't know why' he let his sarcasm untold.

"Never mind, what is the coordinate again?"

"J10, Rogue Leader"

"Let move. Thanks to you, we waste too much time"

'Why it is my fault?' new recruit Corran Horn was very glad he was not in Rouge Squadron. He can't last a day otherwise.

* * *

...

...

...

[System Rebooting] ...

[Rebooting Complete]

[Pilots Status Check]

[Pilots Condition Diagnose] ...

[Warning] [Unconscious But Stable]

[Enact Safety Protocol]

[Autonomous Reroute to Nearest Republic Institution] ... [ERROR]

[All System Diagnose] ...

[Star Chart] [ERROR]

[Hyperdrive Engine] [ERROR]

[Activate General Distress Beacon]

[Initiate Power Saving Protocol]

[System Hibernating]

...

...

...

**XXX**

"Slowly, slowly" a dock technician ordering the one controlling the tractor beam to move the contraption slowly to the landing pad. In all his career as this ship dock master, he never has seen anything like it. The job was easy and common enough. It's not an odd assignment to haul a heavy crate or meteor for processing the raw materials. You can't expect those pilots to haul that kind of thing with harpoon torpedoes. That was even not standard weapon load. The contraption- the Starfighter was a beauty, the sleek and aerodynamic design was uncommon for any Incom product. They tend to go for the bulk design. "STOP" as he sees the Starfighter in midair, his notice the armoured canopy has three mounted cameras, four- if you count the laser turret.

'Wait, the landing gear was not activated'

"Get me the hover board; we need as many as we can!"

After a while, the ship was nicely hovering on the landing pad.

"Welcome aboard Home One!" he said dramatically to his unresponsive metallic audient. It might be pathetic, but once in the while, he needs a pat in the back, even by his own hand.

* * *

[Schedule Reactivation]

[Life sign detected]...

[Determine Friend or Foe]

A light comes from the starfighter camera lenses, scanning, one by one, every weapon, assessing threats.

[Weapon Pointed]

[Deployed Shield]

The situation is tense for the Rebels on the hanger, weapons drawn, riffle, blaster, or even the defensive turret. It eyes zoomed to sole individual approach slowing. He hands up, he ignored his colleague warning as he moves forward. Ordering his colleague put down the weapon.

[Weapon not pointed]

[Threat Level Low]

[Deploy Landing Gear]

[Landed]

[Attempting to call the Authorities]

* * *

What is genius? What is crazy?

What is bravery? What is stupidity?

Often times the lines between the two is if it bought the desirable outcome.

People will call you a genius if your plan works.

The same people also call you brave it you come out of your plan alive.

Only history will tell all of this, because Corran definitely will not.

What posses him to act this irrationally? He doesn't know. All he knows is, his gut tells him to trust this thing to not hurt him. His dad always encourages of trust his gut like a good detective does. That's exactly what he is doing right now. It never leads him astray before... just don't start now.

The machine deploying its landing gear and hover slowly to the left. Touching down smoothly to the ground, the camera light turns off.

"CADET HORN, WHAT THE KRIFF ARE YOU THINKING!"

"Huh" that only manages to make Commander Antilies more livid.

"Don't give that poodoo! What the Kriff give you bright idea approaching an armed droid like that! You do get a dead wish or something! If I-"

"Wedge calm down, we got problem" save by the bell.

"What it is?" he then looks at the cadet "this not over"

Lieutenant Derek "Hobbie" Klivan brazenly ignore Wedge angry eyed, "The high brass want to see you now"

"About what?"

"They didn't say. Go now, don't let them wait"

Save by the bell indeed.

"What now?" he hears someone said.

"How should I know, you're the boss" the second technician said.

This peaked his interest, even though Rebellion Alliance usually not as well funded as the Empire, the prowess of Rebels engineering can't be scoffed either. These are man and woman, for whatever reason abandon the comfort of the lives to restoration of the Republic.

"What's the problem guys?" both of the technician look at him giving him a hasty salute. "We seem can't open the cockpit sir" a younger one answer, the young man in his twenties.

"You don't know how to open the cockpit?"

"Let me rephrase the subordinate answer" the older technician sending a glare to the younger technician. "What colleague saying is, the opening button is locked to the restricted personnels"

"Can't any of you slice the button?"

"It's some kind of interactive touch-vid, not a switch like I've seen"

"touch-vid?"

"Of some kind" the technician confirmed. "It's like holo-vid, but a two dimensional video display"

"It's that unusual?"

"Very, although it can minimize the switch buttons in the machine. People loose interest because holo-vid and droid technologies are more mature than touch-vid technology"

"Why they're not interested, I love it if my cockpit has a little button as possible"

"Because people can achieve the same thing easier by letting the astromesh do the job"

"I see, have any of you tried to open it?"

"That's the first thing we do, but this stupid thing won't accept my command"

He looks at the other tech, "I got the same answer 'Access denied, Temple personnel only'"

'Temple?' he confusion must be on his face "Yeah, 'Temple', the only temple I know are Jedi Temple on Corrusant"

'Jedi Temple on Corrusant?' "There was a temple on Corellia, but it was destroyed long ago"

"Jedi Temple on Corellia, really?"

"I know is a temple, not sure a Jedi's temple though"

"Anyway" the older technician changing the direction of the conversation. "Why not you try it, sir" 'Why not' "Where is the terminal?"

"Touch anywhere on the surface of the cockpit" the absolute confidence that his theory is correct put him at ease. He touches the cockpit. The circular of the blue light enveloping the area of his pressed thumb. The surface area of the cockpit lit up with command prompt.

[A Jedi detected]

[Do you wish to open the cockpit?] [Y/N]

"What?" he looks around, everyone is as shocked as he is.

* * *

The after mission debriefing of the supportively run-in-the-mill mission was mind boggling. It's weird, it's creepy, and it leaves so many questions.

'I not one of them, aren't I?'

'Who am I exactly'

He buried the nagging questions whose distracting himself so heavily.

"Cadet Horn," he eyed the caller, the Alliance's Chief of Intelligent General Cracken seems intimidating, a larger than live persons. Accompanied him, is Admiral Ackbar. Both have a very impressive history dating back from the Clone War era. In front of these war heroes, these _legends_, he couldn't help to feel inadequate and the sense of awe.

"Cadet Horn," this time, the Admiral calls him. "We would like you to know... that this is no in every way an interrogation of your history and intent." What a relief was that. Truth to be told, he himself was not sure right now. "This is just an inquiry" the General continued, "Your background has been thoroughly checked. We've already got the report from your supervising officers. They give the glowing report of your assignment"

"Now," Admiral Ackbar continued, "Please tell your side of the story pertaining to the discovery of Princess Leia and the child who was with her"

"I don't know where to start sir," he really doesn't know. He really was puzzled why that machine can mistake him for someone else. 'What does my dad long dead partner do with anything?'

"What about when you receive the distress beacon" said the General.

"When we on the way to grid J10, we receive the distress signal" he begin.

_{Flashback}_

_The trip to grid J10 took longer for safety reason. They could arrive halve the time it took to get here, but they have to make a covert approach, else the unknown spaceship of an unknown size adrift helplessly, possibly after her exit from the hyperspace. They have to travel slowly to the source of beacon to prevent any foul play. A lone star fighter in the middle of nowhere sounds very suspicious._

_After seeing the starfighter Hobbie can't believe his eyes. "This is it? All that fuss all about is for this thing. Hey noob, are you sure you're droid aren't broken" _

"_I'm sure Rouge 2; Whistler software is CorSec top of the line." Corran can't really blame him. The starfighter although could cost a fortune, should not produce so much hyperspace trail larger than a light freighter. The readings he receives are those of the Destroyer._

"_Shut it Rouge 2, she could have the much larger Hyperdrive capability. Any idea how she gets here Rouge 3?"_

"_Negative, her hyperdrive do seem broken and can't recognise it model though. I have to go much closer to see her marking" now that he comes a bit closer to the craft. The paint is somehow similar to his X-wing paint, a green CorSec stripe. _

"_Do so Rouge 3, but not too close. There was no canopy; it could explode any moment now or not at all"_

"_Roger that Rogue Leader, matching velocity now" He steers his starfighter smoothly to the unknown spaceship. The X-wing various manoeuvrable thrusters work superbly in his hand, rolling to the starboard of the green starfighter. He matches and angle perfectly, moving farther away slightly to avoid harm if the unmanned vehicle explode. _

"_It's definitely from CorSec, or at least from Corellia. I even saw Incom logo. A new experimental model, perhaps," he reiterated._

"_A new model? Sweet! Now we one for free! Do you know what we can do with it Wedge? "_

"_Not so fast Rouge 2!" a subtle reminder to Hobbie to not break protocol. Sometimes he wonders why even try. "It's obviously a droid starfighter, even with few improvements; we know how that's ended" After the clone War, a battle droid base weaponry of any kind is unable to adapt to the changing tide of battle become an easy target practise to any clever commander. They the lack reflex and ingenuity of a train soldiers or pilots to truly make a difference. A droid weapon system no matter how powerful will never become anything more that cannon fodder in any battle._

"_Uh, sir?"_

"_Out with it Rouge 3"_

"_I'm not so sure this is a droid or a drone, sir"_

"_What, there is no cockpit, do you see any transparent canopy of some kind somewhere?"_

"_No Rouge 2, but a drone or a droid starfighter ever needs more than one camera on the nose. Yet, I see three cameras strategically place at the suppose canopy. Only a manned fighter put more empathize on pilots visual range" _

"_You mean like an armoured canopy?"_

"_Exactly Rouge 2. Though a saw a pilot and co-pilot names, it's a tradition on Corellia to put a pilot and a co-pilot name on the fighter starboard canopy"_

"_Pilots names, what are they?" Wedge asked after Hobbie._

"_L. A. S. Solo and co-pilot K. Durron"_

* * *

**Q & A**

**Q: **touch-vid?

**A:** touchscreen, I've to explain why they still using technology akin to our 70s bulky switch

**Q:** Why do the starfighter can detect a Jedi

**A:** Not a Jedi per se, more like Force-user. They do have the technology to detect midiclorian affect(though it's a lost technology). So I extrapolate that someone who can use Force emits a certain frequency that can be the detected by certain means.

**Q:** What are the midiclorian?

**A:** If you don't know it by now, this story is not for you... WAIT just kidding. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars AU: Star Wars Episode 3.6. The Unsung War

A disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. This story will loosely follow the canon and EU.

Timeline: Six month before Episode VI.

Point of Reference: 16:5:22 is the day of the Great Jedi Purge

3.6ABY is six standard months before Return of the Jedi

**Recap: **

"_Pilots names, what are they?" Wedge asked after Hobby._

"_L.A.S. Solo and co-pilot K. Durron"_

**XXX**

Chapter 3: Confounding Reality

**XXX**

Luke Skywalker and his trustee droid Artoo exit the hyperspace near Rebellion largest armada to date. The feeling that he got almost four hours earlier still do not go away. It's still as strong as hours ago, but it's no doubt still there. Like and angry little baby bird, demanding to be heard, to be fed. Alas Luke, like a mother bird, compels him to do everything in his power to fulfil this urge, this duty. He tried to feel Leia signature and it struck him cold. Never before he's felt this strongly with Leia's Force signature. He didn't even know Leia _has_ a Force signature. How could this be? Why doesn't he detect it before, albeit his abysmal skill with the Force when he first meets with Leia. He is then adequate enough to feel Force signature at Bespin.

Cloud city at that time was a chaotic and the enemy stronghold. Every civilian evacuate from that deathtrap. Strom trooper swarming like a fly, and he likes and moth flying too close to the flame. The 'flame' that is the Emperor number one lanky. He clutched his prosthetic hand. The thought of Bespin brings an unpleasant memory about his encounter with Vader.

"Unidentified x-wing, identify yourself and state your intention" a voice of the flight controller from the nearest or the biggest starship issue the challenged. Rebels Alliance Armada Flag Ship, the 'Home One'

The Home One was an unarmed civilian vessel made by the Mon Calamari, designed for deep-space exploration, and her hull was strewn with a number of large observation view-ports that would have been vulnerable in a military role. 'Was' was the operating word, the aging capital ship had long ago re-purpose as Admiral Ackbar's flagship. Armed with minimal weapons. Her only defence is the heavy hull plating and triple-redundant deflector shields that she would later carry on the Rebel Alliance service. The alliance calling it Warship is in realities, a misnomer

Weird, even though he no longer an active commander of the Rebellion he still part of the Rebel Alliance. Why were the security is so tight?

"Luke Skywalker, requesting aboard the Home One. Transmitting ID code and clearance"

The identification is done without incident; he lands his x-wing at the guidance of the Flight Control. Even before he can move out of his Starfighter a familiar voice greet him.

"Oh, Master Luke. Thank goodness you are here. Mistress Leia, they finally found her" CP30 was frantic, as a frantic a droid can be. Leia? Missing? Since when? What happen to her since he was gone?

"Take me to her," he said, followed by Artoo to the Sick Bay

**XXX**

At the debriefing room Cadet Corran Horn is still being questioned. General Cracken is still leading his questioning Corran. "Any idea why the... what is it called?"

"Incom RTJ-2 Jedi Starfighter, sir"

"Why does this... Jedi Starfighter recognises you as a Jedi?"

"No idea, sir. I thought she mistaken me someone else"

"To whom she thought you as?"

"A guy name Corran Halcyon"

"And you know this how?" the Mon Cal asked.  
"The Starfigter AI's told me that herself, sir" the answer was hardly unusual, most people understand binary, a droid language.

"What do it said about this Halcyon fellow?"

This is where it got weird, he pauses a little while. Pondering what can he glean from the ship AI, he tries to recall everything he heard from a whole hour ago the name and rank like he used to when he still a CorSec officer. "Jedi Knight Sentinel Corran Halcyon, Corsec Inspector"

"Who happen to have the same given name as your" the general asked, sceptical. Horn merely nods.

"Hmm, curious. Do you know any Halcyon?"

"I believe, my grandfather worked at CorSec. His partner was called Halcyon"

"Is this guy a Jedi?"

"I believe gentleman," Admiral Gial Ackbar, the Mon Calamari who until now satisfied himself to let the general leading the enquiries, become an active participant. "We have astray far from our focus, gentleman," he chastises the general.

"Tell me Mister Horn, What happen when you saw Princess Leia in the cockpit"

The Mon Calamari does not play around the bush. Corran quite sure, that was the real reason of this enquiry. Princess Leia, who presumes missing two days ago, was news to him. He and his superior officer are ordered to have communication blackout from the base. Only radio is allowed, apparently her disappearance is to keep hush-hush.

"I saw Princess Leia and a child, arms with I believe to be a Lightsaber each"

**XXX**

The sick bay in the Home One was not the biggest nor the best facility money can buy. But it was the best for rebels needs. It has two bacta tanks for a dip treatment. Even though the tanks worth ten thousand credits a piece and tightly regulated by the Empire, the Alliance manages to at least one in every capital ship and bases. To see two in the same room is a luxury for the troops. Six beds and only three been occupied.

Two guard sentries at the door giving him a salute. Both a human and a Gand stood vigil brandishing a well kept rifle, keeping the patient save or contain. He leads to the first one, unwilling to regard Leia as hostile enemy. "Can't I come in gentleman?"

"You can sir, but this Gand humbly request your cautious" the Gand said while looking down. A cultural trait of Gand confuses many species, but this humble attitude is also already ingrains in him by Master Yoda.

"Thank you, young man," he then bows, studiously taking care to only nod too low as he enters the room.

A sleeping green skin Rodian male is the first that he saw. Then he saw a child in the cloth his home world used to wear. The quality of the cloth is higher that he you use to wear in his youth. Though the child peek his interest, he has to check on Leia. Beside his Force signature is stable enough.

'Force signature? Wait!'

He reaches trough the Force, trying gauge the boy through the Force. Incredible! The strength he senses is raw and unrefined, but there is no doubt. He is Force-sensitive. Now that he thinks about it, Leia has the Force too. He didn't sense the same raw and unrefined germ that he sense with the boy. No, this is more polish, controlled and subdue. A true diamond. But, how? If she just discovered the Force like he did years ago, he can understand the sudden power he felt years ago under Ben short live tutelage. Hers was of a full pledge Jedi Knight who trained for many years ago. Did this woman in front of him are really Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, if she really is not the same princess, why her signature is the same. Not only just identical, it's exactly the SAME.

The Jedi before him wears a white dress he think unsuitable for harsh requirement needed for agent of justice and chivalry. She wears a garment more suitable for court and senatorial debate. The silver coloured cloak folded neatly beside her bed. Her black stash is double the size of his on a utility belt, she wore it on her waist long enough to cover her whole waist. He can't imagine fighting in those. Though, she looks more feminine and beautiful that way.

"I can't believe my eye, you really are back!" he looks to the sliding door, his old XO smiling happily at him. "How is the princess, Luke?"

"Unconscious, maybe she wakes up a day or two"

"Did you know, Princess Leia has been gone for almost two days ago?"

"No, but I do sense Leia in trouble, I just don't know what"

"No one knows" Wedge took another hover chair and sit near Luke and Leia. "Mon Mothma has been in shock. She keeps saying 'she disappear, she disappears', no one really knows what happen. They keep this thing hush-hush"

"Why?"

"Rumour has it, all the higher up had seen the security holo-vid. They become so paranoid and scare after that"

"What's in the holo-vid?"

"Not a clue. Oh yeah, High Command wants to see you"

**XXX**

"Are you sure that really happen?" Luke really feels this have to be asked, it's just too fantastical for it to be not to.

"I assure you Jedi Skywalker, that's really happened. As I understand correctly, no one can lie to a Jedi" Mon Mothma answer tersely.

"Unless you're a Sith" he mumble hollowly, even though he sees the security holo-vid he still find it hard to believe. Leia clearly disintegrates in pale blue light, the same thing happens to Ben. Since then, he correctly assumes that every Jedi Master can choose to join the Force voluntarily if he or she with it. It's plausible, except for two small details. Leia doesn't know how, not to mention he just saw Leia in the sick bay.

"I beg your pardon"

"Hmm"

"What you just said."

"Oh! Your statement was incomplete. No one can lie to a Jedi unless you're a Sith. Well, successfully lie in this case. People can still lie with half truth and what not, my master said that."

Mon Mothma was not amused, "Rest assured, Jedi Skywalker. I am no Sith"

"The dress that the Princess wore when she disappeared, gone with her?"

"Yes, as you saw. It's gone with her"

"A Jedi whom mastered the Force disintegrate in blue light as we see in the holo-vid, but they usually leave behind their worldly possessions. Meaning, their cloths and Lightsaber"

"Leia Organa, Jedi Master?"

"I thought so too, it seems unlikely. But the Leia I see at the sick bay was trained in the Force"

"How can you be so sure the persons at the sick bay is our Princess, Commander Skywalker" General Airen Cracken asked, the newest Supreme Allied Commander for Intelligence replace General Vernan after the battle of Yavin. "She could be a clone of the Princess, or simply share the princess resemblance"

"No, she got Leia Organa Force signature. No Force signature is the same, each clone is unique to the Force. For all intent and purpose, she _is_ Princess Leia Organa"

"This 'Force'... how skill you are with it?"

"Skill enough, General Cracken"

"Can you vouch for them?"

Luke hesitates, everyone can see that. If he vouching for Leia and the child, he will be responsible for their action. He basically guarantees their compliance. What if the're really are the clones plant to the Alliance to spy on them. He was fooled by Shira Brie before, though in the end, he pull through. The pain is still hurt. The Force though, the force tells him otherwise. The uncertainties are still there, but he can sense no malice toward him or the Alliance. Then, his eyes show defiance, a confident that he did not have a moment ago.

He may not as wise as Master Yoda, nor as skills as a Jedi Knight of old. But the Force is calling him.

"Yes".

**XXX**

_A cave on Mustafar looks man made as she treks further inward, this construct clearly has seen better day. The stair is old and in shamble, it's so unsafe she has to tiptoe her way downstairs until she have reached the bottom of stairs. She was greeted with wide hall. The centre of the hall lay a big cylinder contraption she never saw before._

_CLANG, CLANG "Argggg" someone was there. Why she can't sense a thing? She was suppose to sense anyone in this kind of range._

"_Work you stupid junk. Work, WORK!"_

_CLANG, CLANG_

_She can see a silhouette of a man in robe beating the contraption. He was no more the ten metres away, she should see him, by can sense nothing of him. And it unnerves her so._

"_Who's there" the man point his blaster at her and shoot, unlucky for him, the woman already actives her Lightsaber. The green beam of solid light emits from the Lightsaber deflecting masterfully the blast back at the shooter. It hit his right elbow, force him to let the blaster go. He yelps in pain, he moves his left hand to his blaster. His weapon is a metre and half away when he involuntarily throws it away. But before he can reach his weapon, the Jedi Force-pull the blaster into her hand._

"_I'm sorry for your hand, but you attack me first"_

_For the first time the assailant really looks at her, she expected anger and fear if she can sense this human in the Force. Yes, he was a human. Quite ugly, deform, but still a human. What she didn't expect is for him to recognise her, though her name was well known to the galaxy. Not as well known as her father, unless he is from Naboo._

"_YOU, you are his spawn, aren't you"_

_Spawn? Great, another father's enemy._

"_I am flattered that you know me mister, but really! I just send here to investigate. I can heal you would if your corporate"_

"_Hah, you expect me to stoop so low to beg for my health? Never! I rather die than be saddled to this fate by a Skywalker!"_

_She was so tempted to indulge his rambling, but he was a down opponent. An easy usage of the force is suitable enough to compel this man to sleep. _

"_Do you know who I am, I am Darth Sidious! You're basted father can't kill me, NO ONE CAN!"_

_On top of ugly, he is delusional too._

"_Let me take you to the hospital, you can't be him. He was slain by-"_

"_Oh yes I can, " he craze eyes laughing at her. "You think you won, Jedi? YOU THINK YOU WON" he stands up. He leans to the contraption. "No, I will have what was mine, I had everything. I had power, respect, AND YOU'RE FATHER TOOK IT ALL AWAY" he punches the button. The machine comes to live._

_She got a bad feeling._

"_Ah ah ah hah, did you see that, DID YOU SEE THAT?"_

_She can't help to winch, why do villain always this stereotype._

"_That's my dear, it's a time machine" _

_What? "A time machine?"_

"_Oh yes," his voice becomes more sinister, "With this, I can change everything. I WILL HAVE MY EMPIRE and no one can stop me"_

"_I'll stop you, crazy man" the Jedi raises her weapon ready to strike._

"_Oh, one last thing Jedi"_

"_What"_

"_Run"_

_A quake strong enough to cause a cave in. She has to get out of here, fast. _

_A craze laugher still be heard as she runs to the stairs._

_What's more important to Leia Amidala Skywalker-Solo right now was her own survival. That crazy Darth Sidious wanna-be can rot in this cavern for all her care._

XXX

The calls himself Darth Sidious lay under the rubbles, his legs were smashed by the boulder big enough to impede his move. There is no doubt about it, he is done for.

To the contrary of that bastard's daughter, he is the same Darth Sidious that her father slain in his dying breath. Not in body, but in spirit... literally. The tale that he spins to the bastard are the truth hidden in the icing of lies. You can escape death, so long that you can create a hollow body of yourself, a clone of you. Then you can effectively live forever. Possessing another being is child's play to any of Sith Force-ghost, why not possessing your own clone.

Therein lay his hubris.

The technologies his stolen for the Kaminoans are not yet complete. After the success of his Grand clone army, he began ordering the Kaminoans to develop a Force-sensitive Army. A subservient clone dark Jedi would be perfect to his new empire. They lacked the drive of the Sith compare to the obsolete Sith Order three standard millennia ago. The Force-sensitive progress slower than he likes, the traditional believe that midi-chlorian can't be cloned are a myth that he try to disprove; a mere propaganda the Jedi Order setting up to discourage the offender.

He is close, he knew he was. The midi-chlorian is the building block of all life. It presents in the smallest insect to biggest animal; it even present in the plant. He has to decode the Force signature of his on to put into his mindless vessel.

He just needs more time.

Time the Blasted Anakin "Damn" Skywalker robs of him.

The duel at his office was short. He was faster, stronger, has more skills, and had the element of surprise. He is slain all the Jedi they send except one. He finishes them off in mere minutes until only a Korrun human Jedi Master remain. He put more defiance, but his fate is sealed. The Jedi's style is more volatile. The infamous Vaapad is more suited in the hand of the Sith. He is more a grey Jedi than a paragon of virtue their paint himself.

It lasts a minute or two more until the Korrun makes the mistake first, he chops both his for his ignorance. Then his decapitate the Jedi Master for good measure

"NO!" Anakin Skywalker yells in despair.

It's gone south from there; his future apprentice is not in his right mind to use his favourite Niman style, the Jedi replace it using the aggressive Juyo.

Palpatine is winning, in Skywalker agitated state he was no match for him.

"I was defending myself Ani, can't you see that?"

"You have murdered the defeated man, he no longer able to fight!"

"Yes, Anakin, I made sure of that"

"I trusted you!"

"Come Anakin, join me! Together we can rule the galaxy!"

"Never, you lied to me! All of that was a lie. All you care about is power"

"I'm the only one who can save your wife and child!"

"You knew of Padmé all along?"

"Join me Anakin, I can save them"

"LIES!"

The fight continued until he manages to chop his prosthetic arm, his Lightsaber are far away from his hand.

Just like he wanted.

That's all he can remember, the memory of his death is spotty. He can't be sure how he lost to the Skywalker. He was winning!

It took him a while to possess this body. The Kaminoans never finish their research. Even though he can control this body, he can reach the Force. Thus, preventing him from jumping to another body. With this freedom of his own self control he finds another way, it took him twenty two standard years until he found this cavern. A relic from Mustafar former dweller fails to secure his future. He knew his meddling can't change his own future. But he can change his other self, fulfilling their shared dream of galaxy conquest. He ended his second and final breath with the last selfless act.

Even though it was for no other than to his other self.

**XXX**

**Q&A**

**Q:** Shira Brie who?

**A:** Shira Elan Colla Brie was a Force-sensitive Human female, born on Imperial Centre sent as spies to Alliances. Luke Skywalker love interest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars AU:** Star Wars Episode 3.6. The Unsung War

**A disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. This story will loosely follow the canon and EU. I credit this chapter to Wookieepedia, Wiki and 'Shadow of the empire', a Star Wars novel.

Timeline: Six month before Episode VI.

Point of Reference: 16:5:22 is the day of the Great Jedi Purge

3.6ABY is six standard months before Return of the Jedi

**Recap: **

"_Can you vouch for them?"_

_Luke hesitates, everyone can see that. If he vouching for Leia and the child, he will be responsible for their action. He basically guarantees their compliance. What if the're really are the clones plant to the Alliance to spy on them. He was fooled by Shira Brie before, though in the end, he pulls through. The pain is still hurt. The Force though, the force tells him otherwise. The uncertainties are still there, but he can sense no malice toward him or the Alliance. Then, his eyes show defiance, a confident that he did not have a moment ago._

_He may not as wise as Master Yoda, nor as skills as a Jedi Knight of old. But the Force is calling him._

"_Yes"._

**XXX**

**Chapter 4: Surragate Reality**

**XXX**

Catina on Kessel are virtually the same as any other. Not the exact copy from the rest of the galaxy, but enough to extrapolate the cantina if you have seen just one. The expression of 'if you see one, you have seen it all' is true in this case. Cantina is not a place of any respectable individuals with respectable intention doing respectable business. This place holds various degrees of persons with different agendas. Some will smoulder themselves with boost and women or men. Some will do business of illegal nature, using the peoples, noises, and horrid smell as a cover. Then someone, who would use this establishment as information gatherer, it is sad that the most innocent thing happens in the cantina is people selling and buying drugs and death-sticks.

But one individual is not one of them. She was as old as dirt; her gait is assisted with a makeshift wooden stick supporting her like a third leg. She was so old nobody would recognise her as human. She wore an old, threadbare robe that should be thrown a long, long time ago. In all honesty, she looks like a beggar. Not really uncommon in this part of the planet, or galaxy for that matter. But what's unusual is the security is not bothered to throw her out. How is she managed to get in? And why is nobody paid her any attention? People just giving her a wide berth without fully aware she was even there.

"All is being taken for"

She tunes everybody out, she looks at the speaker. He looks like any other ruffian using this cantina as a meeting place. He has a mean looking face and wearing a jumpsuit. Grease and dirt was everywhere of his shirt. The man was fully armed with a Blaster. He man he was talking to is also wearing a jumpsuit. His left arm was covered with a bandage.

This peek her interest. The rest of the patrons usually emitted the uncontrolled lust and malice. The alcohol makes them unable to shield their basic desire to the trained mind. And she was definitely a trained mind; nobody can fool her if she really tries.

"When do we leave?"

"About an hour"

Interesting, she can feel it in the Force that this guy has no inclination with the dark side. If people are evil, there a slight trace of Bogan in them. Normal people can't not using this power, the Force by definition are a proponent of life itself. This means, an evil person is touched by the dark side. However, she can feel in these gentlemen a sense of duty and anger; a resentment and sorrow. But not consume by them, an interesting indeed.

"Good, this hellhole is wearing me down."

"Are you sure the Al-"

"Oi, not here" the first man whispering, but to the old lady. He might as well have shouted aloud.

"Sorry, can they really accept me?"

"We got people like you all the time; you are not the only one disillusioned by your previous _employer_"

She was certainly positive that they were not talking about a new 'job'. Unless, joining the Alliance to restore the Republic counts as a job. Hmm, well, one more tag along couldn't hurt anybody does it.

Imagine Captain Tycho Celchu surprise when he realises the little stowaway he bring along when he reach his destination.

**XXX**

On the other side of the galaxy, aboard _Home One_, the talk about the fate of this 'Leia' and a child known as Durron is still being discussed by Luke Skywalker and the top Brass.

After he personally guaranteed both of them, he was represented with Leia and Durron personal belonging.

He looks at two Lightsabers, the first is a big, adult size Lightsaber, and the handle he reckons would fit her hand size perfectly. The metallic material is gold in colour, not sure if it's a real gold or not- but it's not really important. There was a circular ring attached to the emitter, possibly a protective guard to prevent the plasma to slice the wielder's hand by accident. Quite ingenious! He may incorporate it in his new Lightsaber design in the future. Not that it does him any good as Darth Vader chopped his hand clean. A low level disarms technique for a practitioner unskilled enough to chop the weapon or does not care for his or her opponent -no doubt it is a later.

While the gold Lightsaber is too well made and pretty to look at, like an ornament weapon worthy of the wealthiest's collections; the other Lightsaber is like his own, practical design with a grip made tailored perfectly to the wielder's hand. Except, it was a tad bit small for a Lightsaber; but perfectly fit for a child.

Not for a thousandth time he wondered what he get himself into? Just a nearly four standard years ago, he wanted to joint the Imperial academy to escape his life as evaporator farmer. Tried so hard, and failing to persuade his uncle to let him enlist. Was it not for the tragedy he faced, his path will forever different from today? He'd be in Emperor and Vader's clutches, willingly. Luke releases the involuntary shudder. Now he is close to become a Jedi. He can felling in his being, he just knew it!

He picks up the two Lightsabers, talking to its original masters. It's time the weapon gets reunited with their respective masters.

After all, the Lightsaber is a Jedi's life.

**XXX**

The first thing Leia notices after she returned back from the land of living is the bright light penetrating her retina. The sudden bombardment of light through her eyes, blinding her momentarily. She has to fight the panic that comes after she realizes her current predicament.

Leia looks around; she was in sick bay of an unknown ship. She can't be sure it belongs though; the fact that she was not bound is a good sign. Leia's look to her right, her Padawan is still unconscious; one patient is sleeping while three other beds were empty. She tried to feel the force, but it came back empty. She should expect that, the dizziness from waking up coming back like a needle thrusting deeply into her skull.

"Ugh" The pain was unbearable, it feels like the first time she had a hangover feels like.

"Leia, you awake!"

Oh, it's Luke, why is he here? Not that he didn't want him here, let just say hangover don't agree with her.

"Hnn, not so loud!" right now she really doesn't care if she appears as whining. Her head hurt like hell.

"Oh, sorry. Are you alright?"

Luke Skywalker feels very awkward; he treats her like he knows her, so far she reacts to him on instinct, a little too freely. It's not like Leia Organa was. The princess of Alderaan treats him like a friend, no doubt; but she never this... unguarded to resort to whining. He knows then that she was his love interest, before he seen how quickly her interaction change with Han. That lucky bastard.

"Are you alright? Do you need any aspirin? I bring the medical droid to you?"

"Slow down. Force! You spoke too fast and my head still hurts"

"Sorry, do you know what happen? They found you adrift here"

"Later, I want my headache gone. Let me meditate first"

Meditate? What? She doesn't mean what it means right?

"Meditate?"

"Yes! Force, your nag is worse than mother" Leia Organa as far as he knows never, mention of her mother to everyone. The lost of her father and the Queen is still a sore subject to a 22 orphan. This person who has her namesake (maybe a spy) clearly doesn't have the same emotional turmoil.

"I am honoured you think too highly of me princess" Oh dammed it! This Leia look alike is NOT Leia. Even though she looks and feels the same. He didn't mean to offend her. Though, her slit eyes tell him exactly that.

"Of cause my dear Prince, the good dear Queen will be most happy you finally want to embrace the way of the Court life. Now, be a good Prince and let this poor Princess have her cure"

"Erm"

"Shut up, let me meditate, or Force forbids I shove my Lightsaber into your ass"

She closed her eyes, bringing her legs into a mediating position. Just like Master Yoda taught him years ago. Force, does she really about to do what he thinks she do. Does she really a Jedi? As if hearing his question, a faint green glow enveloping her body for about four to five seconds until it stops glowing...

"Ah~, much better" She opens her eyes and smile at him. "It's good to see you again Luke" she then gives him a huge hug. As if sensing his own discomfort, she releases him. "Luke, what happen? Is everything okay?"

"Leia?" she was still waiting his answer. Even though he knew she answer to that name, he still has made sure it not because of the headache. Then again, she still recognises who he was. "Leia, do you know who I am?"

"What? Oh, you think I have a concussion. Luke, I never knew you paid attention in your Healing Arts class. I'm so proud of you"

"Leia?" Healing Art? What is she talking about?

"You're Luke Skywalker" she answers dutifully. But, he is a known fugitive. Everybody knows of his name, woe the most wanted man.

"And you know me, how?" he continues, he has to make sure.

"I've known you all my life, you my twin brother!"

That's right, he was her... "Wait, what?"

**XXX**

"Luke, are you alright?" a frown mar her visage. Luke confusion lit up like a bonfire to Leia. Any rudimentary of mental shielding has torn apart for the whole world to see. And that scare her anything else.

"Luke... you do know who I was?" it was now her turn to ask. His lack of responsiveness makes her more worried.

"Sit down," she ordered.

"Huh?"

"Come sit with me on this bed," she scoots away give Luke some space.

"Look Missy, I am okay. It was you that-"

"_Sit_" her voice broke no quarter. He relents, humouring her for now.

"Give me my name," she ordered.

"You're not Leia Organa do you?"

"Who? Sorry I wasn't aware of any 'Leia' in Alderaan royal family"

"You know Princess Leia, 22 something, brown eyes, look a lot like you"

"Luke" she sighs, "Queen Berha only took one child as her own, and her name is Her Highness Winter Organa" she lifts up her pointing finger, lighting it up like torchlight would. Using it like a medical examiner does when he joins up the Alliance. Examine his left and right eye. He did not know Force Blinding can be used in that way.

"The eyes show no sign of dilation, are you have a concussion from your last mission"

"No"

"You aren't answering my question; do you know who I am?"

"If you not her, then who are you?"

"Hmm, a temporary amnesia?" she moves both her to Luke's temple. "Do not be alarmed, I'm going to scan your brain wave," she took his silence as approval. Her hand lit up in the familiar green light.

"Brain wave is nominal, albeit poor mental shielding. Tell me Luke, do you think me as someone else?"

"I thought you are as Princess Leia of Alderaan, though I'm not so sure now"

"You thought of me as Alderaan's Princess? Maybe a Delusional misidentification syndrome"

"Mis- mis what?"

"Delusional Misidentification Syndrome, a group of delusional disorders that occur in the context of mental or neurological illness. They all involve a belief that the identity of a person, object or place has somehow changed or has been altered"

"I'm not crazy!" he yells.

"Of course you not, if you were; it's shown up on your brain wave"

"You thought I'm you brother! What does it say about you?"

"A Capgras delusion or maybe a Reduplicative paramnesia, can't decide which"

"Huh?"

"Capgras delusion is the belief that (usually) a close relative or spouse has been replaced by an identical-looking impostor. While Reduplicative paramnesia is the belief that a familiar person, place, object or body part has been duplicated"

"How... how did you know all that?" it was a major contrast to Leia Organa. The Princess of Alderaan was a competent Imperial Senator, a successful double agent for the Alliance. She was in no way a Psychologist Doctor and a Jedi Knight.

"I took Healing Art as my major and a minor in Political Science"

"They taught Jedi healing technique at the University now?"

"Oh yes," she answers playfully "At the Naboo's Jedi Temple"

"Naboo's Jedi- that's it! You are coming with me!" As far as he and Master Yoda know, Jedi only has- HAD one temple on Coruscant; this is far above his pay grade.

"Where are we going to?"

"To the Top Brass"

"Wait, my cloak and Lightsaber!" he hand her both Lightsaber. Her eyes bulging wide open in surprise. "Kyp, my Padawan's" her eyes trail upon the child. Now he knows the kid's name. Wait, he sounds like Han. "Over there, don't worry; nothing wrong with him," he hand her cloak.

"But,"

"He is sleeping just like you was, tell me Leia"

She got her full attention.

"Can delusion be shared with anyone?"

"Yes" there goes his only chance to convince her that he was not crazy. "A delusion develops in an individual in the context of a close relationship with another person or persons, who have an already-established delusion."

"So, if show you a group of strangers with same story as mine. Can that convince you to accept my story?"

"Yes, though if the person who already has the established delusion"

"Believe me Leia you can do the medical exam to them if you want to"

"Yesh, why are you so defensive? I am already convinced of your sanity"

"This must be sound crazy, -" "Dear Force" "-I think you're not this reality Leia"

The silence after that was unbearable, the two guards at the sick bay entrance look at him in astonishment. She moves both her hands to his noggin, to be more precise, to his temples. He brushes away her hands in annoyance.

"I. AM. NOT. _CRAZY_"

**XXX**

Xizor is a Falleen Prince of House Sizhran and the leader of the powerful criminal organization Black Sun during the Galactic Civil War. Xizor was a ruthless competitor and charismatic public figure in high society with his headquarters in the city planet Coruscant.

Following the Battle of Hoth, Xizor was considered one of the most influential beings in the galaxy, on a par with Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader.

But make no mistake; this Falleen Prince has an exceptional wealth and influence through his criminal activities.

**XXX**

In his most private chamber, the Emperor sat staring at a life-size Holographic recording: Prince Xizor breaking the neck of someone who'd attacked him in a protected corridor. The Emperor smiled and turned in his floating repulsor chair to look at Darth Vader.

"Well," the Emperor said, "It seems that Prince Xizor has kept up his martial arts practice, does it not?" Unseen under his armoured mask, Vader frowned.

"He is a dangerous man, my master. Not to be trusted."

The Emperor favoured him with one of his unattractive, toothy smiles. "Do not trouble yourself with Xizor, Lord Vader. He is my concern."

"As you wish." Vader bowed.

"One wonders how that hot-headed young man managed to get into a protected corridor," the Emperor said. But there was no wonder in the Emperor's voice, none at all.

Vader's face froze. He knew. It was not possible, for the guard who had admitted the would-be assassin into the corridor was no longer among the living, and none but that single man had known who ordered him to allow the young man access-but somehow, the Emperor knew.

The Emperor's mastery of the dark side was great indeed.

"I will look into it, my master," Vader said.

If Darth Vader stays even a minute longer, he would notice the Emperor gasps for air, mumbling something about 'Skywalker's spawn' and 'It work'. Without context, even the most brilliance will be confounded by emperor meaning.

But not for the Emperor himself. It was because; he was given with valuable foresight. Now, he has to alter his original plan slightly.

**XXX**

They live as Emperor's Hand was definitely NOT rose and dandy. To the outside world, she was the Emperor's court dancer. With her lithe, lean body and beautiful face. No doubt all those lords and nobles will believe the story. It's a story that has no lie in it, because she _is_ the Emperor's court dancer. And she is also the emperor's personal agent. In the nutshell, she is the Emperor personal assassin.

Mara Jade is busy preparing for her new mission. She was tasked with the biggest mission, she ever yet to partake. Her target was no other than Empire most wanted man, Luke Skywalker. Rumour has it he is the mythical Jedi Knight. Meh, it must be a hoax then, exterminating a Jedi is his Lordship Darth Vader's task. His Majesty would never send her to a suicide mission.

Hmm, the Intel report tells her everything she ever needs. Skywalker will try rescue Solo from Jabba the Hutt. After the fail hunt of Bobba Fett at Gail, their only chance of success is at the enemy stronghold, Jabba Palace. Well calling that place a 'Palace' is misleading. That old ruin temple is filled of the low life who inhabit in there. Hmm, what is her cover story this time? That criminal slime famously hiring a dancer and has many female slaves. Wasting his life with women and boozes, he is an unrepentant pathetic live.

"My hand" a holopad glowing with the Emperor's head, Jade quickly bows to her knees, showing her lord with the utmost respect.

"My Emperor"

"My dear, there was a new development. You have a new objective; Leia Organa of Alderaan is now a secondary target"

Leia Organa is used to be a target of opportunity, the elimination this TOP was only demanded if the operative has the chance without jeopardising the mission objective. Bumping up Organa to Secondary means she now has to kill two of them to complete her mission.

"It shall be done, my lord"

**XXX**

**A/n:** Even though I never intended to be humorous (for me anyway), the Skywalker sibling interaction could've done better. By the way, all the mental illness is true fact IRL.


End file.
